Escondido Amor apaixonado
by Sasuyu
Summary: Hermione est dans un bar, et elle boit. Un homme entre dans ce pub, et il voit la personne la plus triste qu'il est jamais vu de sa vie... HGSS, HPDM slash - mais pas beaucoup!


_Voilà un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit...je suis mes instincts maintenant! Voilà un petit OS que j'espère vous aimerez! À la prochaine!_

_Sasuyu xxx_

* * *

_Escondido Amor apaixonado_

Belle jeune femme de 24 ans, Hermione se trouvais seule dans un bar. En cette belle soirée du mois d'Août, la jeune femme se trouvait seule. Malheureusement, peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons. Elle venait de trouver son petit copain, le célèbre Drago Malefoy, entrain de la tromper dans son propre lit.

Et oui, la belle lionne c'était mis en couple avec le dernier descendant de la famille Malefoy depuis un an. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans que la guerre entre le bien et le mal s'était terminé. Durant la grande bataille, Hermione se battait contre le mangemort nommé Mcnair. Elle était tombé au sol et sa baguette était un sol, elle n'avait plus de force pour continuer de combattre cet être infecte. Il était maintenant sur elle, par elle ne sait qu'elle moyen. Il allait la violé devant tout le monde, dans le sang, la sueur et entre les corps morts qui les entourait. Certains étaient ses amis malheureusement décédés, comme son meilleur ami Ron, qui était à quelques pas d'elle. D'autres était des gens qu'elle détestait, comme cet idiot de Goyle qui était près de Ron. Mcnair lui disait des mots salace à l'oreille, tous plus vulgaire les un que les autres.

Drago était arrivé au moment où il lui arrachait son chemisier et dévoilait sa poitrine à tous ceux qui voulaient la voir. Il avait envoyé le sortilège de la mort et il avait été expulsé plus loin, empêchant l'acte. Il l'avait aidé à se relever, il s'excusa rapidement pour toutes ses années et il aida les autres du clan du bien. Elle en fut plus que surprise. En bonne lionne, elle avait continué à se battre, la poitrine seulement recouverte de son soutien-gorge.

La grande guerre venait de ce terminé. Le clan du bien avait gagnée. Harry avait réussi a tué Voldemort. Le sorcier le plus craint de tous venait de mourir. Harry était un véritable héro pour tout le monde.

Pendant deux ans, Drago fit la cour à Hermione très intensément. Les sorties, les fleurs, les belles déclarations, il avait tout fait pour elle. Il la courtisait tout en même temps qu'elle faisait ses études pour devenir médicomage. Elle avait fini par ce laissé conquérir par ces belles paroles, seulement a la fin de ses études. On ne change pas Hermione même si elle est amoureuse. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle se voyait avoir une famille avec lui, comme dans les plus beaux compte de fées.

Malheureusement, se beau rêve venait de partir en fumée. Tout venait de ce terminé se soir.

Hermione était assise au bar d'un pub dans le cartier moldu, une bouteille de whisky près d'elle. Elle avait la tête coucher contre le bar, des larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus a contrôlé coulaient sur ces joues depuis des heures. Elle était épuisée, effondré, anéantie. Les gens dans le bar ne pensaient jamais qu'ils auraient pu voir une personne aussi triste dans leur vie.

La jeune femme avait fini sa journée de bonne heure. Drago lui travaillait dans la bourse sorcière. Le jeudi il ne travaillait pas. Elle arriva chez elle et elle souhaita le bonjour à son amoureux. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ils habitaient dans le manoir Malefoy, il était peut-être à la bibliothèque et il ne l'avait pas entendue. Cela lui arrivait quelques fois.

Elle monta dans la bibliothèque elle ne le trouva pas. «Cela était vraiment étrange ce dit-elle.» Elle se concentra et elle entendit de drôle de bruit. On aurait dit des gémissements étouffés. La peur au ventre, elle suivit le bruit. Cela la menait à leur propre chambre. SA chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte entrebâillée et elle trouva son amoureux entrain de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non seulement si sa avait été que cela. Il faisait l'amour…avec son meilleur ami**, Harry Potter. **

Oui, il faisait l'amour, parce que jamais, même avec elle, il n'avait dit son nom avec tant de tendresse et d'émotion qu'en se moment avec le prénom de son meilleur ami. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot, la main serrer fermement la poignée de la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête d'un même bloc vers la porte. La jeune femme se trouvait dans la porte. Elle ne le sentait pas, mais ils virent les larmes couler de ses magnifiques yeux bruns chocolat, maintenant empli d'une tristesse infinie. Drago, toujours en Harry, tandis le bras vers elle en disant les fameuse paroles d'excuse que l'ont voit dans tous les films moldus à l'eau de rose : « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Attends! Je vais tout t'expliquer! » .

Elle n'écoutait plus. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne les sentait pas. Elle avait très mal à la main due à la force avec laquelle elle avait serré la poigner de la porte, mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, sentait, c'était Drago faire l'amour à Harry, en plus de sentir son cœur blesser saigner dans sa poitrine. Elle descendit les marches tranquillement, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'Elle venait de voir.

Drago avait tout de suite lâché Harry qui était sous le choc et il était descendu et essayait d'expliquer à Hermione ce qui se passait. Elle ne le voyait pas, ni ne l'écoutait. Elle ne votait encore et toujours que l'image qu'elle avait vue plutôt.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut arrivée à la porte de la maison, elle ouvrit la porte et transplanna. Elle ne savait pas ou elle avait transplanner, mais elle l'avait fait, laissant un Drago nu courir derrière la jeune femme. Elle avait atterrie sur le chemin de traverse. Elle ne regardait toujours pas ou elle allait. Elle ne vit donc pas les paparazzis des différents journaux sorciers lui posés des questions ni prendre des photos d'elle. Elle se fichait de faire la une des journaux. Elle avait vraiment trop mal.

Elle fini par transplanner encore une fois dans le Londres moldu, dans un petit pub ou elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller. Elle entra et commanda sa bouteille de whisky. C'est là que l'histoire avait commencé.

Un homme dans la trentaine venait d'entré dans le pub. Cheveux noir, yeux noirs et le teint très blanc. Severus Snape entrait dans la place. Ce fut avec très grande surprise qu'il vit la plus brillante élève de Poudlard dans cet tait dans ce pub miteux du Londres moldu. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Dans toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal en point, d'aussi démoli et d'aussi anéantie qu'elle.

Les larmes coulaient tout autant sur ses joues depuis des heures. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes longtemps versé. Le visage blanchâtre qu'elle avait la faisait pensera un drap, ou même a un fantôme.

Il la regarda encore et il finit par soupirer. Elle ne réagissait même pas même si c'était lui à ses côtés. Il finit par poser une main sur son épaule. Elle ressentit la chaleur, mais elle ne bougea pas plus. Le froid qu'elle ressentait était beaucoup plus fort.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait du vivre quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant pour qu'elle soit dans un état aussi lamentable. Il la secoua doucement pour qu'elle remonte à la surface.

La jeune femme se sentait bouger, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à la réalité. Hermione Granger, faisant partie du Trio d'Or, ayant survécue à la grande guerre, amie du Célèbre Harry Potter (du moins pour le moment), meilleure élève que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est jamais connue, médicomage de profession et surement dans les meilleures, se trouvait maintenant dans un bar miteux à pleurer la perte de deux êtres chers.

Il regarda dans ses yeux et il vit qu'elle remontait doucement. Lui qui était venu boire un verre pour oublier les horreurs qu'il avait faites durant la guerre. Maintenant il se retrouvait à essayer d'aider une jeune femme en détresse psychologique.

Il tourna le banc et comme réflexe, la jeune femme laissa son verre sur le bar et se releva pour ne pas tomber. Elle sortie de sa torpeur et regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Et elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis la fin de la guerre il y a 7 ans. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues comme un torrent; elle se jeta dans les bras de son ancien professeur de potions en passant ses bras autour de son cou et elle se mit a pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleurer en criant sa peine.

L'homme se retrouva assaillit par la jeune femme et en réflexe, serra sa taille contre lui quand elle sauta dans ses bras. Il donna l'argent de la bouteille au barman et partit avec la jeune femme en mariée dans ses bras qui pleurait toujours en criant dans son cou, ses bras autour de ce dernier.

Il se dirigea vers une ruelle et transplanna chez lui, à Godric's Hollow. Il la posa sur le sofa chez lui et la décrocha de lui. Elle le regarda, en arrêtant de crier. Il voyait toute la tristesse dans ses yeux, laissant voir son âme meurtrie. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.

Elle essaya d'arrêter de pleurer. Severus la regarda en s'asseyant sur la table basse et soupira. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait amené une femme chez lui, parce que oui elle était devenue une femme. Puisque c'était la soirée des surprise, il se décida a poser la question.

_ Pourquoi pleurez-vous?

La jeune femme soupira. Les larmes avaient arrêté de déferlées sur ses joues. Elle ne pleurait plus.

_ Mon petit ami m'a trompé. Je les est vu chez moi tout à l'heure. Drago m'a trompé. Non, cela aurait été trop beau avec une femme. Non, il m'a trompé avec un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le sauveur de ce monde, accessoirement mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter!

La jeune femme mis sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. L'homme lui était soufflé. Drago, son propre fieul, gay? Et bien, il en apprendrait tout les jours! Et avec le fils de son ennemi juré, par Merlin! Il reconnaissait que cela devait être un choc pour elle. Son petit ami depuis cinq ans venait de la tromper certes, mais avec un homme et qui plus est, est son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Je suis désolé pour vous, miss Granger.

Elle se leva brusquement et alla se mettre devant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

_ Sa suffit, nous ne somme plus a Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, et je ne suis plus votre élève. On pourrait commencer par se tutoyé et s'appeler par nos prénoms. La guerre est finie, nous savons quel était votre rôle dans la Grande Guerre. Alors je trouve cela normal que tu puisses avoir un ami…

Il fut plus que surpris. Lui, la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard, allait être… ami, avec quelqu'un? Et bien…peut-être.

La jeune femme vint se rasseoir près de lui.

_ Tu sais, même si tu étais méchant avec moi, tu étais quand même mon professeur préféré. Toujours me pousser à aller plus loin. Si non je ne serait pas devenue médicomage.

Il sourit. Oui, il avait été méchant avec elle, mais il n'allait pas lui donner tout cru dans le bec! La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui. Il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup bu de ce whisky. Et bizarrement… elle le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle lui avait toujours trouvé un certain charme, mais là…il me semble que cela était encore plus voyant. Elle le regardait et en avait des chaleurs.

L'homme la regarda, perplexe. Elle avait les joues rouges, le teint rose. Elle avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Ou même…non, il ne le croirait pas. Bien sur, Hermione Granger était certainement une des plus belles jeunes femmes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées. Durant l'adolescence de la jeune femme, il devait s'avoué qu'elle avait bien changé et que maintenant, elle était tout à fait désirable. Il l'avait désiré durant son adolescence, mais pas parce qu'elle était jeune, oh non. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa Lily…Mais avec son style a elle. Il la désirait toujours, par ailleurs. Elle était tellement attirante dans cet état…

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise, la température dans son corps commençait à augmenter un peu trop au goût de Severus. La jeune femme se rapprocha de l'homme. Il était juste trop attirant pour son bien…Ses yeux noirs…Tellement profonds, mystérieux…

Ils avaient les yeux dans les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux et…ils se sautèrent dessus en s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Hermione passa ses mains passionnément dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il la serrait fortement contre lui, tellement la passion était forte.

Ils s'embrassaient avec force et passion. Ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle quand ils finirent par leur manquer. Leurs poumons leurs brûlaient, mais la passion était tellement forte qu'ils n'en avaient que faire.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Leurs respirations étaient saccadés, haletante. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées des précédant baisés échangés. La passion les repris et ils s'embrassèrent comme ils n'avaient jamais embrassés. La jeune femme, prise dans sa passion, s'assit sur Severus à califourchon en serrant sa poitrine contre le torse de l'homme. Il la serra contre lui et il la souleva du sofa, toujours contre lui. Il l'appuya assez fortement contre le mur en caressant ses hanches assez fortement.

La jeune femme se frottait à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait au par avant. Même Drago ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet en si peu de temps. Jamais il ne l'avait allumé comme en se moment. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et le griffa avec ses ongles tellement elle avait envie de lui. Il se tendit sous l'attaque de ses ongles et il lui fit sentir son érection proéminente pour elle. Elle adora sentir ses seins coller contre son torse. Par contre, elle voulait le sentir complètement nu sous ses mains. Elle arracha donc sa chemise noire qu'il avait mise spécialement quand il sortait du côté moldu de Londres et la lança un peu plus loin.

Leurs baiser était violent, assoiffé de l'autre, jamais rassasié. Il la décolla du mur et transplanna dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la chambre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le sentir contre elle, en elle, fort, puissant. C'était devenu un besoin vital pour elle.

Il la jeta presque sur le lit et il se déshabilla d'un coup et s'approcha d'elle comme un serpent l'aurait fait envers sa proie. Severus n'était pas ce que l'ont pouvais appeler quelqu'un de musclé comme Drago l'était, mais il se portait bien et en bougeant on pouvait parfaitement voir ses muscles roulés sous sa peau diaphane.

Il s'approcha d'elle et il s'étendit sur elle en défaisant ses vêtements lentement. Elle tremblait dans l'attente où ses mains entreraient finalement en contact avec sa peau brûlante de désir pour lui. Il lui enleva entièrement ses vêtements, les jetant avec force un peu partout dans la chambre, les éparpillant au gré de ses envies.

Oh, un soutien-gorge en dentelle près de la porte. Oh, une culote tout aussi en dentelle près de l'âtre de la chambre. Les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient vraiment partout dans la chambre.

Quand Severus eu finit de lui enlever ses vêtements, il fit glisser son nez de la cheville de la jeune femme impatiente à son entre-jambe avant de souffler sur son mont de vénus tout ce qu'il était près à lui faire. Il voyait sa cyprine couler entre ses cuisses comme il entendait ses gémissements et comme il la sentait se tortiller sous lui. Il remonta tout le long de son corps et en arrivant à sa poitrine, la malaxa fortement. Cela ne parut pas déplaire à Hermione puisqu'elle en redemandait en disant son nom à toutes les sauces. Cela le faisait devenir encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il prit le temps de regarder son jardin d'Éden. Il savait qu'elle était entièrement prête pour lui, peut-être même plus. Il la regarda dans les yeux et cela enleva toute trace de peur. Son regard rempli de désir juste pour lui…il n'en pouvait plus.

Il approcha farouchement la jeune femme du bord du lit. Il se mit à genoux et une fois qu'elle fut à la bonne hauteur, il la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein. La jeune femme cria de bonheur tandis que lui grognait son contentement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui faisait l'amour, au que non. Il la martelait de ses coups de reins, attrapait ses hanches férocement. Elle allait avoir ses doigts imprégnés dans sa peau pour un moment. Il baisait avec elle, et par les cris qu'il avait en retour de ses coups de reins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi.

Pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Du sexe dur, fort, avec lui. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sensations qu'elle connaissait se soir était entièrement nouvelle. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort en faisait l'amour, ou même baiser avec quelqu'un. Cette force la terrassait.

Tandis qu'il la pilonnait, la jeune femme ne put se retenir, c'était trop intense. Son corps tressautait déjà, mais la, elle cru mourir de plaisir. Son orgasme était d'une telle puissance qu'elle la terrassa d'un seul coup, la laissant vide d'énergie dans les draps de soies.

En la sentant aussi chaude, aussi serrer et aussi abandonner, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait durée avant de pouvoir venir. Quand il la sentit se resserrer drastiquement, il su qu'il pouvait venir et il finit par le faire. Il tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que la jeune femme essayait de se remettre de son orgasme. Il s'effondra sur elle et Hermione lui caressa les cheveux.

Elle finit par émerger. Elle avait fait l'amour avec un homme près de la quarantaine, qui l'Avait terrorisé durant ses années d'études et qui était son ancien professeur. Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait que faire de cela. Elle voulait juste rester près de lui. Elle n'avait plus mal à la poitrine comme avant. Sa relation avec Drago lui semblait insignifiante comparé à ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec cet homme qui reprenait son souffle contre son corps.

Severus finit par la relâcher et quand il sortit d'elle, Hermione gémit dû au manque. Cela le fit sourire. En même temps que la jeune demoiselle, il avait réalisé les mêmes choses de son côté et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas le préoccupé. Il était serein, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie. Et il le devait à la magnifique jeune femme qui était en face de lui, nue, mais plus belle que jamais tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire qui le fondre aux lèvres. Il se coucha sur elle et il lui donna le plus doux des baisers en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Il posa son front contre le sien une fois le baiser terminé et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_ Je…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Cela avait fait sourire Severus et fait lâcher un petit rire tout aussi doux que de la soie aux oreilles de Severus de la part d'Hermione.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre nous, mais je sais que je ne regrette pas. Ce que nous avons vécus est trop puissant pour que nous puissions l'oublier. Je propose que nous apprenions à nous connaître, et que peut-être…

Severus posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Il n'avait pas pressé son doigt sur sa bouche, il était aussi doux qu'une légère plume. Il la regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça de la tête pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord. La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

Ils se mirent au centre du lit, la tête confortablement mise sur un des oreillers. Elle se laissa prendre dans les bras de Severus tandis qu'il serrait son corps contre le sien. La plénitude qu'il sentait en se moment était indescriptible. Il sentit sa belle s'endormir dans ses bras et cela le fit sourire. Il décida lui aussi de se laisser aller au sommeil. Par contre, il eu une penser pour une ancienne potion qui produisait les effets qu'Hermione avait pu sentir au courant de leur soirée… L'ancien professeur des potions sourit. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie un jour…

Pendant se temps, dans le bar, un homme souriait en nettoyant les verres qu'il venait de lavé. Tout avait marché selon son plan. La potion avait ses effets, il le savait, il n'avait pas été le meilleur élève de sa génération pour rien. La _Escondido Amor apaixonado…_Très délicate à produire, mais il savait qu'il l'avait réussite. Le barman sourit, ont vit l'instant d'une seconde ses cheveux et une très longue barbe apparaître. Des lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez, le regard toujours aussi rempli de malice, il fit un clin d'œil et le barman retrouva son apparence normale.

_Plus tard au courant de la semaine…_

Hermione, main dans la main avec Severus, attendait devant le manoir Malefoy. La jeune femme tenait à retrouver ses effets personnels, malgré le fait que son Severus voulait lui acheter tous ce qu'elle avait de besoin. Elle avait refusé gentiment sa demande avec quelques baisers, qui finit par les amenés dans la chambres à faire bouger les couvertures dans tous les sens…

Elle sourit à Severus et ils entrèrent dans la propriété plus que centenaire des Malefoy. Hermione entra sans frapper, c'était chez elle après tout. Elle trouva Ginny dans le salon, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. En voyant Severus d'ailleurs, elle arrêta de parler et elle laissa sa bouche grande ouverte. Il lui fit un de ses rictus qui la laissa encore plus éberlué. Hermione continua son chemin avec la main de son amant dans la sienne. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et elle trouva encore son ex petit ami Drago Malefoy et lui son amant Harry Potter en train de faire l'amour dans son lit. Elle ne s'en occupa même pas tandis qu'ils criaient à l'indignation et qu'ils se précipitaient pour se caché sous les couvertures.

Hermione sortie sa baguette et toutes ses affairent se rangèrent dans des cartons sous les yeux éberlués des deux hommes dans le lit. Severus lui s'était adossé au mur et regardait les deux jeunes hommes mal à l'aise avec son fidèle rictus, pour els faire sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. Côté Serpentard oblige.

Une fois que tous les effets de la belle furent dans des cartons, elle les réduit pour qu'ils entrent dans sa poche. Elle les mit effectivement dans sa poche. Quand elle eu fini elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à Severus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lança son regard le plus noir, le plus méchant et le plus vil qu'il pouvait aux jeunes hommes. Ils baissèrent les yeux et triturèrent la couverture qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Pour les achevé, Hermione s'avança près de Severus et l'embrassa passionnément, tandis qu'il ne la repoussait pas. Ils en tombèrent des nues. Ils achevèrent le baiser et ils se sourirent. Ils repartirent main dans la main. Tout juste avant qu'elle ne transplanne avec Severus, elle lâcha un rire fort qui leur fit un frisson dans le dos. Amoureuse d'un Sepentard oblige.

_Le lendemain matin…_

Drago se leva, ne se remettant toujours pas de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il se dirigea vers la porte et pris la gazette du sorcier qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Il l'ouvrit et il tomba dans les pommes.

Sur le journal, on pouvait lire : **DRAGO MALEFOY, GAY? AVEC HARRY POTTER!**

_Fin_

-Titre de la potion : Escondido Amor apaixonado(en portugais) veut dire… amour passionnel caché -


End file.
